Fireside Mod 2: Turbine powered boogaloo
by HyperionGM
Summary: Ten years into the Abyssal-Human war, USS Franklin D. Roosevelt is transferred to the backwater naval station at Ishinomaki... Only to find that the International Naval Command has its reasons for using the facility to monitor a large number of important shipgirls. Now caught in a web of competing conspiracies, it's sink or sail for the middle sister of the Midway-class. [Hiatus]
1. Rough Landing

AN: Third time's the charm I guess? Rebroadcast was kinda… Rushed since I was more focused on world building than balancing that with character development. And the original fireside was good, but I relied too much on KC clichés perpetuated by other fics without realizing it.

And even then, I was just experimenting… Yeah, not the best work really in spite of what I thought at the time. So, I'm using a Discord RP I've been doing for… Jesus… Two Years? As the base for it. Which is rather disturbingly fleshed out for an RP.

Like seriously we have all sorts of shit that shouldn't be important in a Kancolle text RP setting. Like throwaway reference individuals and other things, and a bunch of subplots based around various levels of government and abyssal fuckery.

Expect moderate levels of Grimdark.

Also apparently I uploaded a chapter for my Sonic/Code Geass crossover to the last fireside attempt by accident.  
Woooo… Had to delete that rather than change the chapter because I let the Rebroadcast chapters stored on FF expire since I assumed it was okay.

* * *

 _The esoteric entity that was the Abyss looked over its last two attempts to weave a certain story, snorting derisively, or as much a metaphysical entity such as itself could._

 _The Abyss was not inherently evil no, its wayward children on the other hand…_

 _It shook its head, such misguided fools, what was a metaphysical godlike entity to do._

 _One timeline, bland, typical, but with promise, ran into a wall by a lack of direction and bad timing._

 _The other, somewhat controversial but with vast potential, lost due to a desire to experiment rather than let it flow naturally, and a half distracted mixup with something else._

 _That was embarrassing._

 _A third attempt was in order, even if these two must die to allow it._

 _A shame, but that was progress after all. And this at least had a proper background to boot, albeit some changes were necessary, humans tended to get caught in the same timelines for this kind of story, so far as Earth was concerned._

" _ **L̵̴͠e̡̢͏t͏̀͟͝ ͏̶́̕͢t̶̴͜h̸̢e̕͝͏͡ŕ̴̨̕e̸̸ ͞͡b̵̀͘͠e̵ ̷́͢҉l̛͘͟͢҉ì̢̛g̀h͏̶͏t̵̨̢͟."**_

 _And so, it began anew._

 _Maybe this time it would_ work.

* * *

The year is 2060 AD, Mankind has been all but driven from the seas where they once plied trade.

In 2049 the Abyssals launched a first strike that crippled navies and commercial shiping and devastated coastal infrastructure globally.

A year later they began wiping out cities, the first being Wilhelmshaven, Germany, which remained quarantined by the German government ever since, others began following, Ishinomaki, Los Angeles, Dunkirk, Shanghai, Dublin, Kaliningrad, and hundreds of others, entire populations were wiped off the face of the Earth, for the first-time in its history mankind was forced into counting Megadeaths not only due to direct action by the Abyssals but the resulting mass starvation of many nations, with only a relative handful such as the United States being able to avoid rationing food supplies en-masse.

Around this time the first shipgirls, former museum ships at first, began to wake up, USS Midway driving off an air attack that had already claimed the lives of hundreds of people in San Diego, Yamato slaughtering a squadron of Destroyers hoping to bombard Kure, Anshan sinking an overeager battlecruiser moving to attack the evacuation of Qingdao and Belfast sinking a heavy cruiser that had dared to charge up the Thames river for only a few examples.

Simultaneously the Japanese managed to summon the repair ship Akashi, while the Americans acquired Vestal and Medusa in the same manner, with other nations managing to summon their initial shipgirls soon after.

And yet others were found via human hosts, such as Iowa, Prince of Wales, Scharnhorst, Kaga and the North Carolina sisters.

It was rapidly discovered that only shipgirls could effectively deal the killing blow to Abyssal Naval units for unknown reasons, leaving certain nations such as Mainland China and Russia high and dry due to an unknown factor cutting off the summoning of warships laid down after a certain date, combined with every nation trying to hoard its own shipgirls for defense in the wake of entire _countries_ , particularly in Asia and Africa, being wiped out by Abyssals to serve as bases to interdict shipping and launch further attacks this has led to numerous squabbles among the surviving nations, only mitigated by the UN mandating the formation of an International Naval Command.

It has been over 10 years and the war remains in a perpetual stalemate, with neither side able to achieve a strategic advantage.

* * *

 _Vietnam, 2058._

A squad of pro-Abyssal cultists lazily patrolled the area around their 'base', in reality a rather shitty camp with a pair of old Russian made Tunguska SPAAGs, two older model T-72 derivatives, a pair of BTR-80s, some trucks and jeeps, plus some mixed heavy machine guns and mortars acting as defenses.

Unbeknownst to them, a group of predators were watching, waiting for the right moment to strike, too soon and they would sound the alarm and the SPAAGs would tear them to shreds, too late and they'd be out of position.

The signal was issued, and a few coughs whispered out into the jungle as the men went down in a low area that was out of sight, the subsonic rounds being drowned out by the sound of wildlife.

That was when the fifth man walked up, having stopped to take a leak.

The operator swore and burst from cover, effortlessly driving a knife into his throat in the seconds it took for the hapless idiot to process the corpses in front of him.

Had he been brighter or more experienced he'd have started shouting immediately.

["Area clear, next time we make sure the entire patrol is together before taking them down. Over."] A female voice hissed into an encrypted channel.

["Roger that 42. Over."]

42 sighed and loaded a 40mm ATGM into the underbarrel grenade launcher on her M-10 Assault rifle, aiming the tube at a Tunguska.

["Confirm ready two. Over."]

["Ready. Over."] Came the response.

["Fire. Over."]

A muffled thump followed by the hiss of rocket motors igniting as the missiles flew straight and true into the ammo compartment of the Tunguskas, the cultists had kept the damn things loaded and 42 ducked down as one's turret blew out, sending debris flinging into the air as men and women rushed from the buildings, gunfire clattering out in all directions as the men on duty began firing wildly, the sound of engines roaring to life and turrets grinding against hulls as the tanks and IFVs began to go active, their crews probably having slept inside or near them.

["Hold position and lay down suppressive fire! 42 out!"] 42 yelled before switching channels as gunfire echoed through the jungle.

["This is 42 to Banshee, begin attack run, Danger Close! Over."]

["Wilco 42, stay clear. Over."]

A stealth helicopter thrummed in and unloaded its weapons into the mass of humans, tearing them to shreds with rocket, ATGM, minigun and autocannon fire, turning the trucks and IFVs into brief fireballs and smashing the Machine gun emplacements.

["Banshee here, requesting permission to make another pass. Over."]

42 peeked over and scanned the masses of corpses with her goggle sensors. Nothing, they were either dead or would be soon, the vehicles were disabled and burning to a crisp, mortar and MG positions in flames...

["Negative Banshee, remain on station and await further instructions. Over."]

["Roger that 42. Banshee out."]

42 walked through the ruined wastes that was once the cultist camp, stopping when she saw several small figures that had been flung like ragdolls.

Walking over to them and kneeling as the rest of her fireteam swept the camp she stiffened as she stared at the accusing face of a child, noting as she looked around that there were maybe forty rifles total out of a hundred or more corpses, shivering in realization of what she had ordered by sheer accident as she looked back down at the dead child.

" _You killed us…"_ The little girl's features morphed into those of an Abyssal and then it leapt at her suddenly, jaws wide open.

* * *

USS Franklin D Roosevelt's golden eyes opened wide as she shot up in her seat whilst the VIP Jet made its approach to Matsushima aerodrome, itself connected to Ishinomaki naval base, her true destination, via road and rail connections, looking out the window she saw the lights of the new town and the shadowed ruins of the old city, which were in the process of being reclaimed for use by the naval base.

Officially it was a supply base, arsenal, district HQ, and home to a USN Carrier Strike Group.

Unofficially it was a place where the multinational command set up by the UN sent its problem children, both humans and shipgirls who were potentially useful or where simply having them killed off wouldn't achieve any gain.

Rosie on the other hand was here to help shore up its defenses following an air raid that left Warspite badly wounded and the Italian cruiser Pola crippled from the waist down, among other casualties.

Or at least she thought so, her nightmares and her falling out with JSOC after her old boss transferred out of the CIA to head some black project made her think otherwise.

A carrier named after one of America's most beloved presidents suffering from guilt about screwups involving civilian hostages, and children especially, being murdered on covert missions was not something anyone wanted to get out to the Public.

Rosie winced as she felt her immense flight deck heave as the jet touched down on the tarmac, interrupting her mental ranting, and muttering a curse about the instability of her class, it made **Musashi's** or **New Jersey's** breasts look contained at the best of times.

Not that those two were _that_ much bigger than their respective sister-ships…

Shrugging, Rosie picked up her belongings and stepped down the aircraft's entry steps once she was giving the all clear, entering a waiting JLTV and ensuring her luggage was loaded, she'd long since grown used to adjusting her weight to accommodate vehicles.

Rosie sighed as the Greystone Industries U-87 Robotic Infantryman drove her to the main base.

Some had questioned the design of the so called Cybernetic Lifeform Nodes or 'Cylons' as impractical, except they were designed to do anything a human infantryman could to supplement the devastated militaries of certain nations like Japan, Belgium, Norway, the UK, Australia, or New Zealand.

Wars for survival where mass mobilization meant you needed every man and woman possible doing something tended to make you rethink priorities of design and what was inherently practical.

Hence why Humanoid robots and war mechs were being developed.

ATGMs weren't used by the Abyssals thus far, and so-called Arms Slaves and Labor Units boasted superior passive and active hard/soft defenses and sensors compared to tanks anyways, in addition to being trickier targets to take out. Plus, their single pilot requirements made them easier to deploy en-masse compared to conventional armored vehicles… In theory at least, only the US, China, Germany, and Russia had the industry to actually support such forces in large quantities.

Naturally there were issues with the former of the two, particularly allowing networked 'Smart' AI to kill, their coding was slammed full of ROE restrictions that allowed reflexive action while keeping 'killer robot' incidents to a minimum, usually by a human officer or NCO to give orders in most situations, effectively keeping humans in the loop while allowing them to be flexible in the event of an unforeseen situation such as an ambush.

Rosie personally didn't care, they could be repaired from all but the most grievous combat damage, and their personalities backed up prior to each mission in the event of damage to their hard drives, plus they got a universal pay stipend which was then funneled into taxes and maintenance costs.

She honestly blamed Europe for that idea.

Shaking her head, Rosie looked out the window, watching the LCS _Omaha_ and the DDGs _JS Hatsuzuki, JS Suzuya_ , _JS Kumano_ , _USS_ _Downes_ , _USS_ _King_ , _USS_ _La Fayette, USS_ _England_ , _USS_ _Samuel B Roberts_ , and the attack submarines _USS Samuel D. Dealey_ and _USS John M Richardson_ sit in port alongside numerous support ships, the cruisers _JS Mutsu_ and USS _Samar,_ the guided missile battlecruiser _USS San Diego Bay,_ the Japanese F-35 Bravo Carrier _JS_ _Kasagi_ and CVN-92, the current _USS Franklin D Roosevelt_ , her successor.

She was certain there was another sub or four there and some other combatants and support vessels as well, but they were nearly impossible to make out in the darkness as the bridge arced over the bay.

After a while they reached the main gate to the Ishinomaki Naval district's Kanmusu facilities, Rosie looked at the watchtowers and automated sentry guns watching the entrance, more of a precaution against fanatical cultists than Abyssal armored units really, the massive 51cm gun turrets sitting in the hills above the base on the other hand were of a far more useful persuasion for keeping the enemy at bar.

Yawning as much out of boredom as exhaustion, Rosie showed her ID to one of the Japanese MPs guarding the gate to the main base, the gate opening soon after to allow her vehicle entry.

* * *

She swore she'd closed her eyes for only a minute but when she opened them again the vehicle was parked in front of the administration building, and probably had been for some time.

"Aw hell…" Rosie slipped out of the vehicle and headed inside, the Yeoman in the lobby directing her to the Admiral in charge's office, Rosie steeling herself as she waited outside and then knocked.

"Enter." Was the only response.

Rosie exhaled and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

"USS Franklin D Roosevelt repawhtin' sir!" She stated as she gave a crisp salute, smacking herself mentally for allowing her panic to let her nominally suppressed Brooklyn accent slip through.

"At ease." He muttered as he glanced at his secretary ship, Taihou given her profile, whom seemed vexed by Rosie, probably either her tits, a representation of her immense aviation capacity with a theoretical 153 single engine Hellcat or Bearcat fighters according to one unconfirmed figure, the fact she was trying to drag the Admiral off to bed, or both.

Probably both, carriers tended to be the ones with the greatest amount of breast envy for some reason.

Rosie relaxed a bit and waited.

"You're here to help oversee defense integration?"

"Yessir, I've earmarked enough gear to set up another two anti-air brigades. AA guns, radars, control units, SPAAGs, C-RAM, Lasers and SAMs." She rattled off.

"Good, between this and the expansion of the LBAS and the forces at Matsushima, we should be able to hold off any further air attacks." He stated, Rosie noting a hint of a French accent in his voice.

"I guess that will be all sir." She said.

"You will be assigned with USS Midway until further notice. Dismissed." Admiral… She couldn't make out the name on his uniform, stated calmly.

Saluting again, Rosie turned and walked out of the room and headed down hall, bumping into an unusually tall, and voluptuous, Japanese woman in full fatigues, her eyes and the upper half of her face obscured by the brim of her cap. "Ah, excuse me ma'am, I wasn't paying attention!" The Staff NCO stated nervously as she allowed Rosie to pass, the Carrier rubbing her arm.

"It's alright Petty Officer… Just keep an eye out okay?" Rosie said as the JMSDF NCO saluted, Rosie continuing to walk and rubbed her arm as she headed out, glancing back to see the woman head into the Admiral's office.

Why did that woman smell like cherry blossoms…? And why did Rosie feel like she just scraped up against a battleship if the bruise blossoming on her arm was any indication…? Shaking her head the _Midway_ -class headed out of the building, passing some staff NCOs, junior officers, and a German carrier on her way out.

* * *

Getting into the JLTV Rosie sighed as the Cylon started it up and drove her to the Carrier dorms, idling outside as she grabbed her things and walked into the building, looking around for Midway's room number and then knocking on the correct door.

She was greeted by an unruly mess of blue hair cradling a sleeping… Type IXC U-Boat… Against her own immense flight deck, which was barely contained by a braless tank top.

"Rosie…?" Midway grumbled, not entirely sure if seeing her sister was a good thing given how they last encountered eachother.

"I've been assigned to this room for the duration of my stay here… I see you don't live alone…"

"I've effectively adopted Yuu here since none of the Germans gave enough of a damn to show up and see her in the infirmary for the longest time." Midway stated bluntly, red eyes narrowing at her sister

Rosie sighed and walked into the room as she glanced off down the hallway, she could have sworn someone had been peeking out of their room to watch, bumping her own head on the doorframe in the process.

"Watch the doors Rosie, not meant for 7-foot-tall Battle Carriers." Her sister snarked.

"So I've noticed…" Rosie mumbled as she set up on the free bunk as Midway tucked the very tired U-Boat into bed, Rosie noting her designation as U-511… And Midway's casual hostility.

"Sis I…"

"Don't call me that, the last time you saw me was after you helped spread Franklin's petty bullshit that I was cheating on Iowa, Jersey would have ripped my fucking face off with her _teeth_ over that _plus_ what happened to 'Tucky if Wisky and Coral didn't hold her back!" Midway snarled, although much quieter than would be normal given her desire to prevent Yuu from waking up.

"Midway… I know I haven't been the kindest sibling, but I wasn't thinking! I was upset about Kentucky!"

"No shit you weren't! You think a day doesn't go by where I don't think about how impotent I was to save my own taskforce? Kentucky, Vallejo, Castle, Lansdale, Hoel! All of them sank on my watch, I was flagship!"

"It wasn't your fault though! Some shitbird feather merchant in the multinational command fucked you and Admiral Watkein over!" Rosie countered.

"Did it matter at the time? Especially when you screamed at me for killing Kentucky when you were so close to marrying her? And then how you got yourself dumped by JSOC or whoever the fuck you were operating for until your mental health was reviewed?" Midway accused.

Rosie stiffened and sighed. "Midway… I…"

"Just _leave it_ at that Rosie, I'm tired and the only reason I was even awake to let you in was Yuu climbing into my bed and burying her face in my tits to use as a pillow." Midway grumbled as she climbed back in bed, Rosie shoving down mildly incestuous feelings upon glancing at her sister's barely covered ass.

All because her namesake married his Fifth Cousin Once removed… Or something, she knew a lot of shipgirls were what could be considered incestuous were it not for the fact many weren't biologically related.

"Just go to bed Rosie… Maybe in the morning I can talk to you without wanting to punch you in the face…" Midway muttered as she rolled over onto her side.

Rosie sighed and stripped down to her underwear before taking off her bra and putting on a tanktop, climbing into bed and laying there for a while thinking.

Maybe someday her sister could forgive her for what she'd done…

Maybe she could forgive herself sometime after that…

' _Doubtful._ ' she mused as she blew a wisp of green hair off her face before drifting off to sleep.


	2. No R&R for the weary

AN: Yes, this will be an AU, albeit a much more a conservative one regarding events than the last go.

Also for your historical tidbit, had history gone a little bit differently and the F7F's original name not been deemed to 'suggestive', the F-14 would have been the Tomcat II

To be honest don't expect any kind of schedule from me, between my inconsistent level of motivation and my perfectionism I'll be pushing chapters for everything out much slower than previously.

Of course that shouldn't be much of a surprise at this point.

* * *

Rosie grumbled as she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes as she smelled the scent of cooking lingering in the dorm room, which was conspicuously empty aside from her and a few fairies.

"Mmmmrggghh…" The carrier grumbled as she slid out of bed and glanced at a note Midway left her.

 _Out for a practice run, left some food for you to reheat._

At least her sister was being somewhat cordial… Rosie honestly half expected to wake up dangling out the window. Shrugging, she walked over and got a bottle of water and opened the sealed food container Midway left for her, finding some eggs and bacon inside. Cloning and mass automation had prevented a _major_ food crisis in Japan and other high-tech nations after they were effectively cut off from imports elsewhere, especially in the wake of major port facilities being destroyed, nonetheless, only five years ago stuff like this would have been heavily rationed even with priority given to the JSDF and the surviving USF-J troops.

Sitting down at the small table in the room's kitchenette, Rosie was mid-way through eating when she heard a knock at the door.

Sighing, the carrier walked over and opened it, revealing a shorter girl standing there with an unreadable expression, mentally going over a list of Japanese shipgirls given her uniform, Rosie identified her as Kaga, a minor issue given the latter had an extremely large amount of patience for anyone who wasn't a _Shoukaku_ -class for some reason.

"Yes?"

"I was made aware of your transfer here, as the dorm 'parent' I'm in charge of the wellbeing of all carriers on base." Kaga stated in her typically calm and relatively emotionless manner.

Shrugging, Rosie yawned and then nodded. "Alright then…" She was used to calling the dorm buildings barracks like all the non-shipgirl personnel did.

"If you need anything, my room is marked." With that Kaga turned and walked away.

Glancing about, Rosie closed the door, finished off her food and took a spare uniform out of her luggage, laying out the fresh underwear, undershirt, M12 vest, skirt/tights combination, rigging undershoes and leggings on her bed before heading into the bathroom and stripping down to take a shower.

Sighing as she let the hot water roll over her naked form, the Amazonian carrier stared blankly at the shower ceiling to avoid looking at the numerous scars her body had taken over the course of nearly eight years of seemingly incessant combat and training operations.

Eventually she began washing herself off, mumbling about tactical vulnerabilities she'd seen in the base's security as a matter of habit.

As she stepped out of the shower and dried off, Rosie noticed a handgun stowed in what would normally be an inconspicuous location behind the toilet.

"Figures Midway would store a backup there…" Shaking her head at what was to her an obvious and amateurish move, Rosie brushed her teeth in the mirror and combed her hair into a presentable state. More people were honestly distracted by the fact it was _Lime-fucking green_ than if it was frazzled or anything, and that was pushing aside the fact she towered over the majority of other shipgirls and most humans period at seven feet tall.

Made trying to camouflage for field ops a bitch in her experience and very few plate carriers and ballistic vests fit her comfortably to say nothing of the few times she tried to cram her tits inside a basic power suit's chestplate.

Finding civilian made bras that fit was also a serious pain in the ass, thank god Waller had managed to show her the wisdom of investing in defense contractor stocks before shipyard production ramped up, gave her a reasonable amount of disposable income.

Such things didn't matter with her shipgirl uniform but that was the exception.

After dressing herself Rosie walked out of the room with her tablet in hand and headed out of the building to get a look at the state of the base's defenses.

* * *

Rosie frowned as she looked at the state of the base's defenses on her tablet, aside from a few 5" and 8" guns, plus the pair of 51cm two-gun turrets in the hills above the base, there were a few flak batteries that were of negligible impact against a determined air raid, and most of those guns were shitty Japanese 25mm AA guns mixed with 100mm and 80mm dual purpose mounts.

Shaking her head, she began writing down requests for several flak towers and some units of 20mm Oerlikons or Polstens, Bofors guns and 90mm M2 and 120mm M1 Flak guns in independent batteries (She'd be damned if she had to wait for 128mm guns from Germany anyways), in addition to the modern networked AA, SAM and C-RAM defenses the cost would be substantial for all the additional guns she needed…

But the US could bare it, aside from Russia and Germany it the only country that was currently capable of supporting an industrial war on this scale after the Abyssals devastated China and much of Asia in the opening years for obvious reasons, and that was because literally _millions_ of fairies representing wartime industry, service, and farm workers had come back to defend their respective countries, _hundreds_ of factories and drydocks had been assembled seemingly overnight to support the older weapons systems and refit the remaining museum ship hulls into working order while building newer vessels, allowing existing human-built industry to focus on higher tech weapons while massive farms cropped up rather readily in the mid-west.

Rosie shook her head, she'd gone on a mental tangent again and it was distracting her from her primary goal of creating a mental map of the base, spotting a café near the dock buildings used by shipgirls she shrugged, wondering why it was so close to what essentially would be a giant target if the base were attacked…

Shaking her head, she decided to head to the workshop facilities and inspect those.

Walking inside, Rosie glanced around at the seemingly empty workshop, noting that the facilities were understaffed by anyone except… An angry figure chittered away at her feet before walking off.

Fairies of course.

"Is anyone in here?" She muttered as the distinctive sound of an angle grinder started up.

Wincing, Rosie walked towards the bay it was coming from.

Peeking in she spotted a blue haired girl, presumably a shipgirl given the dragon-like horns protruding from her head, whether she was from the KC line, much in the same way Rosie herself was, or the AL line given her horns, was debatable, working on a rigging.

"Hello?" Rosie announced, trying to see if the shipgirl knew she was there.

The angle grinder continued rubbing away at the steel plate, Rosie wincing and covering her ears before waiting for an opening to speak again.

"HELLO!?" She yelled, this time getting a reaction from the girl.

"Ah! Sorry, couldn't hear you between the noise cancelling headphones and the grinder." The girl stated sheepishly.

"Right… Anyways who's in charge here…?" Rosie asked.

"That'd be me! Repair ship Kasagi!" She announced.

"I see…" Rosie looked over her and frowned, noting that she was a bit large to be a normal repair ship and the name was off as well.

"Ah, right! I was built as the fourth… Sixth…? Uhh I was laid down and built as an _Unryuu_ -class carrier but converted into a repair and salvage ship in 1946 for the JMSDF following public consternation about Soviet naval buildup in Chinese ports to support Amagi-nee and Katsuragi-nee in their ASW and air defense roles!"

Rosie nodded. "I see…"

Kasagi noticed the number on Rosie's vest and her eyes brightened. "Hey! You're that crazy American battle carrier that rammed and boarded Yamato at Samar!" She all but yelled.

Rosie flushed red, she'd been carrying a sizable Marine complement during the engagement as a general abundance of carriers meant that one of the three available _Midway_ -class carriers at the time was to be used as a testbed for assault tactics using the new HRP transport helicopters, which had to a craft broken down almost immediately in the hot, humid tropics due to saltwater corrosion. Leaving Rosie as a floating barracks and air support vessel supporting the Leyte landings after the choppers were transferred to a CVE in exchange for some planes.

That changed when Center Force turned around and started the Battle of Samar, in the confusion following Taffy 3's charge, _Yamato_ and the destroyer _Harekaze_ had gotten separated from the rest of the fleet and stumbled upon Rosie, as the ship's planes engaged the Japanese vessels, Rosie's Captain had made a fateful decision, turning around and ramming _Yamato_ as the battleship attempted to withdraw while crippling the _Kagerou_ -class vessel with 5" gunfire, deploying the battalion or so of _fully equipped_ Marines being transported aboard her to clear out the IJN battlewagon after the latter's AA and secondary guns were silenced by close range fire, the 46cm guns already having been silenced after fires set by AP bombs had forced them to flood the magazines and a torpedo hit had dropped the ship to 18 knots, the Marines had lashed the ships together and cleared out the turrets, superstructure, and engineering with knives, shotguns, SMGs, carbines, axes, and bayonets while Rosie's bridge crew forced both vessels into increasingly large circles until _Iowa_ and _New Jersey_ arrived to set them onto a straight course.

 _Yamato_ 's commander finally struck her colors when destroyers and cruisers laden with additional marines and prize crew sailors arrived following reports of scuttling attempts, although not before a substantial chunk of the surviving and conscious complement of the battlewagon committed ritual seppuku before they could be stopped by the boarding party. Both were towed to Darwin and arrived to much fanfare in spite of USN attempts to keep the incident quiet, while both RN and USN investigatory teams inspected the captured Japanese ship and what survived from its more sensitive internal components before moving it to a more secure location back in the US to throw off Soviet spies.

"That was just dumb luck. Taffy 3 deserves more credit for that day than I do." Rosie stammered, flustered now. "I was knocked out for the rest of the war after all due to the damage I sustained…"

"Yeah but you're still a legend for taking on a battleship like that!" Kasagi exclaimed. "How that one Marine on the flight deck knocked out Yamato's second bridge with a single bazooka rocket while a couple guys with rifles covered the men heading down onto her deck while a 5" gun crew knocked out the forward 6" turret with a point blank shell!" The carrier-repairship hybrid was making gestures as she talked, overly excited now. "Totally badass! Even Musashi isn't nearly that cool!"

Rosie rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, trying to change the subject. "So how hard is your work here, do you need any support staff?"

"Not difficult, and Melon-chan was here a while ago but she handles R&D, so really I don't need that much, it's just repairs take a while sometimes depending on the workload." Kasagi answered, shifting tone seemingly at the drop of a hat.

Rosie nodded but raised an eyebrow, unfamiliar with the nickname. "Melon-chan…?"

"Light Cruiser Yuubari… Right, should've figured you wouldn't know that…" The repairship responded sheepishly as she glanced around.

Rosie shook her head and exhaled softly. "So, what is there on base…?"

"Well there's the Café, run by some American heavy cruiser, a pool facility with indoor and outdoor swimming areas. A hot springs _and_ bath house combination, a gym, a bar, and a library." Kasagi rattled off.

Rosie cocked an eyebrow in bemusement. "Seems like a lot of luxuries for an out of the way base…"

"The UN Command wants to keep the shipgirls complacent here… Or so I've presumed given our lack of any meaningful support staff." The hybrid carrier responded, a hint of unease in her voice.

Rosie nodded at her. "Alright then, if I need anything I'll come talk to you." She turned and walked out.

Kasagi simply returned to what she'd been doing.

As Rosie left she bumped into the same Japanese NCO that she'd encountered the other day. Frowning at her. "You seem to be making a habit out of this Petty Officer…"

The other woman froze up, Rosie noting she seemed flustered.

"S… Sorry Ma'am… It won't happen again."

Rosie sighed. "Alright then…" She turned and continued to walk out.

* * *

Heading down the harborside pathway, Rosie glanced towards at a few shipgirls patrolling out at sea, almost all destroyers or escort ships, although she did see Midway out there with U-511 poking her head out of the water nearby.

She wondered how the two met, Midway seemed almost motherly to the Type IXC from what little she'd observed so far.

Suddenly sensing someone sneaking up on her Rosie swiftly drew her sidearm, turned, and flicked the safety on the weapon off in a single fluid motion.

Standing before her was a terrified _Etorofu_ -class escort ship.

"Identify yourself."

"S… S… Sado…" The girl stammered.

"And just what were you thinking about doing…?"

The girl shivered in sheer terror as she finally spoke up. "I was just…"

"Just what…?" Rosie's tone and the look on her face indicated she wouldn't tolerate her question being dodged.

Sado gulped. "I was planning on pulling your skirt down in front of the entire base…"

Rosie remained even faced. "And you were that one little incident away from me pressing sexual harassment charges against you, which undoubtedly if you've had a record would have resulted in your immediate dishonorable discharge, the disconnection of your shipsoul, and imprisonment for harassing an American Battle Carrier." The carrier stated calmly.

"WHY!?" The girl exclaimed.

Rosie turned and headed towards the café, her sidearm still in hand as she glanced back. "Because you'd be harassing an officer of the United States Navy with an O-6 pay grade." She said simply.

Sado was left shivering as Rosie walked off, the carrier now insanely annoyed, realizing how close her fun had come to instigating a possible international incident.

As she walked into the café, having holstered her sidearm in advance, Rosie glanced around and spotted several shipgirls that she quickly ID'd, North Carolina, Prince of Wales, Baltimore, Zuikaku, Shoukaku, Akigumo, Hibiki/Verniy, and Prinz Eugen.

Walking over to the counter, Rosie sat down at a barstool and picked up a menu, ignoring the glare Zuikaku was giving her as she looked through it.

"What can I getcha?" Baltimore asked as she walked over.

Rosie glanced back at Zuikaku and almost said turkey to spite her but thought better of it. "I'll have the fish and chips with a root beer."

Baltimore nodded and went off to get her order.

Zuikaku muttered something as Rosie glanced over at her. "Alright spit it out, what problem do you have with me." Rosie demanded as Zuikaku made a gesture of false innocence.

"Whatever do you mean?" The Auspicious Crane responded snarkily as Shoukaku scooted away, wary about the tension between the two.

"I know for a fact that you have a problem with me because you're the only one who's said anything."

Zuikaku grumbled and looked away. "Can't prove anything."

Rosie snorted derisively. "Is it because I'm a better carrier design than you, my tits, or is it because I'm American?"

Zuikaku clenched her fist as Shoukaku held her hands up in an attempt to placate them. "Maybe… This isn't the best time…"

Rosie looked back at her water and shrugged dismissively as Zuikaku fumed next to her.

Within a couple minutes Baltimore arrived with the food and set it down for Rosie to eat, the latter digging in quietly.

Or she would have had the alert sirens not started wailing at that moment, followed by the drone of engines roaring into the sky.

[ _ **"LARGE ENEMY FLEET INBOUND TO DEFENSE ZONE, ALL AVALIABLE UNITS SCRAMBLE, REPEAT, ALL AVALIABLE UNITS SCRAMBLE!"**_ ] The loudspeakers blared over the howl of the sirens.

Instantly, every single shipgirl in the Café sprang into action, rushing towards the door in a manner not unlike that of pilots rushing to their planes.

* * *

The shipgirl docks was in a flurry of activity when they arrived, humans, machines, and fairies rushing about, directing shipgirls, assisting with equipment, and loading fuel, planes, and ammo.

Rosie felt the comfortable weight of her rigging being attached to her, a pair of dockyard U-87s handing her the flight deck and as she requested a specific aircraft loadout, the M1941 LMG styled ammo clips being loaded into the storage compartments in the 5" gallery outriggers on her rigging as she picked up her flight deck and hefted it over her left shoulder.

A JMSDF signalman waved her forward with a pair of marshalling wands until she'd locked into a catapult that had reset after launching a Japanese heavy cruiser, fairies checked over the connections quickly before giving the control clearance to launch her.

With a hiss of steam being vented out to sea, Rosie shot forwards and into the water, followed by several other shipgirls as they formed into haphazard squadrons and headed out of the harbor, Rosie staying near Kaga, some half-depressed aviation cruiser named Suzuya, North Carolina, and a pair of destroyers, Cossack and Downes, as she herself headed out.

"What's the enemy composition look like?" Rosie asked over radio as the squadrons grouped up while Midway and her haphazard training group exchanged ammo back at the docks.

["Ten six ship groups, three carrier taskforces with two CVs, one CVL, one CLAA and two AA/ASW picket DDs each, four surface forces consisting of a BB, a CA, a CL and three DDs each, and the rest are torpedo squadrons with a CA, CLT, CL, and three DDs."] The base CIC reported.

"Sixty enemies? Seems a bit much for this base…" Rosie mumbled as she loaded a clip into the side of her flight deck, resting the stock underneath against her left shoulder as she launched a squadron of Corsairs, followed by a squad of Bearcats and a squadron of F7F Tigercats.

Next to her, Kaga released an arrow and sent a CAP of A6M2 Zeros up, pulling out another arrow, a squad of B5Ns this time, and nocking it while Rosie loaded a mixed clip of F8B Skystrikers, her other squadron of F7Fs, and some TB2D Skypirates into her flight deck.

Off to the side, she could see a mix of IJN, German, and FAA planes head into the sky, Zeros, Reppus, Fireflies, 109s, Hellcats and Seafires.

Pulling the trigger Rosie sent her multirole strike package into the air as Kaga released her bowstring again, the Kates following the fighter bombers into the sky.

The cycle continued until the primary CAPs and strike packages were airborne.

["All units, we have incoming radar contacts, enemy aircraft headed your way."] Control advised.

"Roger that control." Rosie's outriggers deployed, and her AA and DP guns swiveled and elevated skyward, scanning the skies.

"Heads up! We've got incoming!" Carolina shouted as Cossack and Downes began leading their evasive maneuvering to reduce enemy accuracy.

* * *

Far above the fleet, Rosie's Tigercats, Corsairs, and Bearcats soared above in echelon left formations, spotting the enemy strike planes and their fighter cover below beginning to tangle with the CAP as long-range flak began to fire upon them.

Plane by plane, they banked and dove into the twisting mayhem of the furball below. The Bearcats broke and began to chase down the Abyssal Cat and Zeke fighters, outmaneuvering the former and outclimbing and outrunning the latter, while the Corsairs went after the dive bombers and their escorts, which left the Abyssal Sam fighters to them.

The sleek twin engined fighters dove down on the Sams and the Abyssal Pirate level bombers they were escorting. The lead fighter letting loose a burst of four streams each of 20mm and .50 caliber rounds, absolutely shredding the single gold auraed Abyssal elite fighter that had attempted to dive away, before extending out and drawing off the blue auraed 'rookie' planes, which were beset upon by the rest of his flight, the red auraed veteran Abyssals maintained their formation and engaged the Tigercats attempting to pounce on their charges forcing them to break off and zoom climb while under fire, one Tigercat's fairy pilot bailing as their plane burned out and spiraled towards the ocean below.

Insofar it appeared that the saturation of aircraft on the abyssal side would carry the day, for every aircraft that was forced to break off their attack or was shot down, two more continued on their way.

Shaking their head, the lead pilot of Rosie's F7F CAP group radioed in to expect company.

* * *

Rosie launched a squadron of F8F Bearcats, her last available group of the model, as Kaga sent out her last ready fighter arrow.

"Look sharp people, here they come!" Someone announced as the squadrons closed formation with eachother to reduce the risk of torpedo bombers slipping through and to concentrate AA firepower.

Long range AA opened up on the incoming planes as the last-ditch fighters moved to intercept the dive and torpedo bombers making their runs. Bombs beginning to rain down on the shipgirls as they maneuvered wildly, all AA guns blazing.

Rosie winced as several fighters launched rocket attacks on Kaga, knocking out the other girl's deck for the moment.

They didn't get far before Rosie and Carolina's combined firepower tore them from the sky before the AA guns refocused on the incoming dive bombers.

Rosie knocked Kaga out of the way of an incoming bomb and grunted as it hit her but failed to penetrate her deck.

Kaga looked over at the Battle Carrier in alarm. "Are you alright?"

Rosie waved off her concern. "I'm fine, just a general-purpose bomb that was meant for your teaking…"

Another group of bombs fell on them and hit both carriers as the Abyssal planes dropping them followed their munitions straight into Rosie and Kaga.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ON A STICK!" Carolina yelled as Suzuya's Zuiuns and A6M2-Ns attempted to fight off the next wave of incoming dive bombers

Rosie winced as she looked at the dented flight deck tiling on her next to the hole in her deck, and shoulder, from the AP bomb hit, her damcon crews working to reduce the fire risks while Downes moved alongside Kaga and began attempting to fight the fires raging aboard her rigging.

Grunting, she helped the wounded carrier up, maneuvering her port outrigger mentally to provide an additional AA buffer for Kaga as they turned in unison to withdraw to a safer distance, the planes of their strike group limping back as large columns of smoke rose in the distance, indicating wounded or dead abyssals.

Rosie began recovering both hers and Kaga's planes while waving off those with the range to return to the LBAS, the other carrier giving her a wary look as they sailed back under cover from USS Myles C. Fox, whom was aiding the injured Shoukaku back from the other group as the battleships, destroyers, and cruisers closed to surface engagement range with the enemy heavies.

Or they tried to.

"Incoming enemy strike planes, Myles reports urgently." The Destroyer beside them monotoned.

Rosie swore, the torpedo planes had been conspicuously absent during the air attack, her AA guns blazing away with Myles's and Kaga's as the three of them tried to knock down at least some of the torpedo bombers that were coming in.

Then like a bolt from the blue, twelve F9F-6 Cougars and six FJ-2 Furies screamed in and tore the torpedo bombers to shreds with their cannons, the abyssal fighter escorts occupied by a squadron of Bearcats, all the newcoming planes bore the markings of squads assigned to Midway as she and a German battleship Rosie didn't recognize moved up with the lighter escort shipgirls.

"Took you long enough…" Rosie mumbled as Midway passed her, while dozens of land based medium bombers, attackers and fighters from the LBAS rumbled overhead, turning the tide of the air engagement as heavy caliber gunfire rang out in the distance, undoubtedly the battleships trying to find the range on eachother.

"You gonna be okay?" Her sister asked as she loaded another clip into her flight deck.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just need to get Kaga here back…"

Midway nodded and headed out towards the battle as Rosie clutched her side where the bomb that had hit her detonated once her sister couldn't see her clearly.

"You're almost as badly wounded as I am…" Kaga noted with some measure of concern.

"I'll be fine, my hangar isn't a box like the other armored carriers, so the blast was vented out from my deck edge elevator… Fucking hell those AP bombs hurt…" Rosie grunted and continued onwards, eventually managing to haul Kaga into port and stumbling ashore with her, the both of them panting as they got their bearings and some EOD techs looked over them for unexploded ordnance from the bombing attacks before hauling them off to the infirmary.

* * *

As Rosie was stripped down and dunked into the repair fluid filled water, she shivered slightly with a gasp of pleasure as the aphrodisiac in the fluid diluted her sense of pain as her body began suddenly knitting itself back together, a similar gasp indicated Kaga had entered her own bath.

Rosie glanced over at the other carrier, spotting the JMSDF NCO she'd kept running into peeking into the baths in the process and frowning as the woman squeaked and ran off.

Kaga glanced over at what she was looking at. "What was that…?"

"Some staff NCO I've ran into a couple times… Literally…" Rosie answered, now curious as it was less than coincidence that the unknown woman was in the infirmary at the same time she was.

"I see…" Kaga glanced over at Rosie and blushed while looking away.

Rosie raised an eyebrow. "Aphrodisiac getting to you?"

"Perhaps…" Kaga admitted as she laid back down.

Rosie nodded and did the same, closing her eyes she felt the thumps of her twin heartbeats as she rested her head in the water, listening to the soothing sounds of the representations of the typical engine arrangement on many warships where the boilers were evenly distributed to both sides of the ship.

Undoubtedly more casualties would filter in, but until then Rosie figured she'd get some shuteye, now if only she could stop thinking about the sex appeal of the shipgirl in the bath next to her long enough to do so…


End file.
